the_topten_storiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Killer4dead 2 : The hearth dies slowly
Death of Speed Hakuna My soul is dying. "I never felt such pain in my body." said Speed Hakuna . Speed Hakuna tried to grab on to his rolling chair . "Damn it!", said Speed . The rolling chair was pushed all the way to the other end of the wall, out of Speed's reach . "Damn it I can't die here." shouted Speed . "You are so pathetic" said Blear . "Who the hell are you your bastard?" asked Speed. "I'm the person who will take my revenge on you" said Blear . "What do you mean?" said Speed . "I mean, if you die it will be pathetic. Your girlfriend died in battle" said Blear . Is she alright said Speed . No she died and she did a lot of damage to the killer and took his eye that I now possessed . I wish that I could die with her cried Speed . You could've are tried to do you best to kill the killer instead of fucking crying like a bitch said Blear . Blear kicked Speed across the other side of the wall . Shut the fuck up you just going to die from hearth burn instead of dying like a hero said Blear . Blear looked at a picture of Speed and Ms.Rigal . So I guess she likes a crying whose like you I wonder if she dated other whoses like you said Blear . Take that back said Speed . Speed came running up to Blear and tried to punch Blear . Blear kicked him side ways across the wall . So you really are this weak and pathetic . Dahm it why am I this weak . I'll give you three chances to come at me and knock the shit out of me If you do I'll take you to the hospital if you don't i'll let you die here said Blear . Speed came running again punching Blear as hard as he could But , Blear caught it . Nice punch that almost gave me a little sting said Blear . I don't give a dahm it you let me die or not said Speed . Speed came and ran again with a more powerful punch . Nice punch that almost gave me a sting maybe give me another harder punch said Blear . Leave me alone cried Speed . Leave me alone I want die like a crying bitch that I am said Blear . I'll give you one more chance to knock the shit out of me said Blear . Leave me alone cried Speed . Speed had another hearth attack his hearth bleeded again . Shit you lucky you girlfriend died for a great cost are i'll let you die like the fucking weak bitch you are said Blear . Blear had picked up Speed on his back and someone threw a knife at Blear . Shit who the fuck did that said Blear . Blear turned around . Jerk4life the most wanted criminal a serial killer said Blear . Jerk4life grabbed his sword and threw it across the wall . Blear had got out his Sword and went to try to attack when Skullkid and LM broke in from the windows . I heard complaints what happened here said LM . Jerk4life is here said Blear . Skullkid looked around the room . No one is here said Skullkid . LM saw a knive inside of Speed . LM tooked out a gun and pulled the trigger . You are under arrest for murder the first degree said LM .What the fuck that was the killer said Blear . Skullkid had handcuffed Blear . Your going to justice said LM . Why are you wereing that ugly mask said Blear . To hide my identity said LM . LM tooked Blear to jail and Skullkid took speed to the hospital . So what do we do know said Skullkid . We save the next victim said Skullkid . Well I can include that the serial killer doesn't let anyone survive and since PeachyBlast survived said LM . She is the next victim said Skullkid . Not next still is the victim said LM . Okay then it's up to us to save this town said LM .